


Twenty Questions - Sterek version

by lilaxlily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaxlily/pseuds/lilaxlily
Summary: The others are already asleep, leaving Stiles and Derek awake, sober and bored.
A game of Twenty Questions ensues and well, what can happen right? It's just a game between a werewolf full of secrets and a human with no, umm, filter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231911) by Juan Ekis. 



> The format is different but I've always wanted to try this. Enjoy!

**Scene:** They had drinks over at Derek’s loft. Scott and Isaac are asleep on the couch. Isaac’s arm around the other boy. Allison and Lydia had went upstairs to sleep at the spare room together with Danny, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Erica and Boyd.

Stiles: I’m not sure how exactly they’ll fit up there.

Derek: I don’t care.

Stiles: Maybe you can let the girls sleep in your room. I mean the worst that can happen is your bed ending up smelling really good.

Derek: *rolls eyes* No.

Stiles: *sigh* Okay.

Derek: Aren’t you going home yet?

Stiles: No, I hitched a ride with Lydia since my jeep is out of commission until next week. Unless you want me walking back, hurting myself and having the Sheriff call you for being an irresponsible adult, I’m staying here.

Derek: *glares* Fine.

Stiles: You know earlier I thought you were having fun, I think I even saw you smile. Now you’re back to your usual sourwolf self.

Derek: …

Stiles: Okay, be that way. Me on the other hand, will finish this off. *holds up a wine bottle*

Derek: …

*Derek sits on the floor and starts reading a book*

*Stiles starts drinking and is listening to his ipod, singing at the top of his lungs*

*Derek closes his book and looks at Stiles*

Derek: If I drink with you, will you stop that noise?

Stiles: Yes definitely!

Derek: Does it physically hurt for you to keep your mouth shut?

Stiles: Yes definitely.

*Derek sits in front of Stiles and pours himself a drink*

Stiles: I can already see how this is going to go. You’ll just brood over there while we finish this bottle. How about, we play a little game?

Derek: No.

Stiles: C’mon Derek! This is suppose to be fun. And I’m not even drunk yet.

Derek: It’s not my fault that you’re late.

Stiles: Whatever. The name of the game is Twenty Questions. We each get a chance to ask 10 questions. The rules are, you have to be honest, you cannot repeat the question and lastly, no follow ups.

Derek: That’s stupid.

Stiles. Yeah I know but I don’t have the energy for Truth or Dare and I’m pretty sure I won’t get to drink anything if we play Never Have I Ever.

Derek: It’s stupid because you won’t even know if I’m lying.

Stiles: I will interpret that as “Yes Stiles, I’m playing” and besides I trust you.

Derek: You shouldn’t.

Stiles: Well I do, so let’s get to it. Who goes first, do you want to start?

Derek: No.

Stiles: You want to ask the last question, nice move!

Derek: *sighs*

Stiles: Okay, hmm let’s see. What do I want to know about Derek Hale. Hmmmmm

Derek: If you don’t have anything for me, then I guess..

Stiles: Kiss!

Derek: What?

Stiles: Kiss! What was your first kiss like?

Derek: Seriously?

Stiles: Well I panicked and that was the first thing that came to mind.

Derek: Really? Me and kissing?

Stiles: Yes! Just answer the question, so we can move on. I’ll try to think of something better next time. Just you wait, this is just warm up.

Derek: Okay, we’ll I’m winning this game.

Stiles: The purpose of this game is not to win but to get to know the other person.

Derek: I don’t care about that, so I’ll settle for winning.

Stiles: God, you’re insufferable. The answer, if you may?

Derek: *sighs* First kiss, let me see..

Stiles: And here I thought it was an easy question

Derek: Shut up, I’m thinking

Stiles: Oh-kay

Derek: My first kiss was sweet and awkward.

Stiles: That’s it? You made me wait for that? Who was it with? Where did it happen? What were you doing prior to the kiss? God Derek, you suck at this.

Derek: Well forgive me for playing the game properly. Your question was, what was my first kiss like? And I answered that.

Stiles: Fine fine, my turn, hit me

Derek: *raises eyebrows*

Stiles: Not like that you homicidal wolf, I meant the question. Hit me with the question

Derek: Okay. Who was your first kiss?

Stiles: That’s against the rules!

Derek: No it’s not. It’s not the same as yours, it’s a variation of it.

Stiles: Okay cheater! I will answer the question

Derek: I’m waiting

Stiles: Wait, hold on, I’ve never told anyone this

Derek: Remember, I’ll know if you’re lying

Stiles: Yeah I know, it’s because of that werewolf thing you guys have

Derek: No, you’re just a really bad liar

Stiles: My first kiss was Scott

Derek: Okay. Next question

Stiles: You don’t have any reaction to that? You don’t even seem shocked

Derek: What’s there to be shocked about? You guys are close

Stiles: But Scott’s a boy

Derek: Maybe my first kiss was also with a boy

Stiles: Oh my god Derek! You can’t say things like that and not explain, that’s just cruel!

Derek: I guess I’ll just leave it to your imagination

Stiles: No! No! You don’t leave anything to my imagination. Do you even know what’s up there? That is the last place that you’d want anything to be left. No!

Derek: Let it go Stiles. It’s your turn to ask the question

Stiles: This game is suppose to be fun, why am I so stressed out

Derek: I’m having fun

Stiles: That’s because you’re a cheater, cheater!

Derek: Stiles..the question?

Stiles: Alright here we go, 2nd question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and liking the story. I hope I can still do them justice in the coming chapters :)

Stiles: When you were younger, what did you wanted to be when you grow up?

Derek: *stares at Stiles*

Stiles: What?

Derek: That’s the better question? 

Stiles: Hey! I worked hard to come up with that one

Derek: If your next question has anything to do with my motto in life, I’m done playing

Stiles: We’re only two questions in, I’m waiting until the 5th to get to the good stuff. I wouldn’t wanna scare you away

Derek: I’m an Alpha, I don’t scare easy

Stiles: Oh yeah, keep telling yourself that

Derek: *death glare*

Stiles: Okay! Sorry, can you please answer the question?

Derek: *sighs* To be honest, I’ve never thought about it. I was born a werewolf, there aren’t really many of us who holds regular jobs. So I guess I didn’t think it was a possibility, not until I met Scott. That’s the only time I entertained the idea of being something else, aside from being just a werewolf. 

Stiles: Wow

Derek: What?

Stiles: Nothing, it’s just that, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk that much

Derek: What do you mean? I talk, we talk

Stiles: No, we don’t. There were a lot of threats, sarcasm, glaring, eye-rolling and even growling in some cases, but never talking

Derek: Stiles, we talk

Stiles: No we don’t, so what changed?

Derek: Is that your third question? 

Stiles: No!

Derek: C’mon Stiles, play your own game. No follow ups remember? 

Stiles: Congratulations Derek, you’ve officially sour wolfed my night

Derek: We can stop you know

Stiles: Are you kidding? We are not stopping, I finally have the chance to question the elusive Derek Hale

Derek: Okay, if you’re sure. My turn

Stiles: Alright, shoot

Derek: Are you gay?

Stiles: Wha-what? Where did that come from? Gay, like happy you mean? 

Derek: You know exactly what I mean

Stiles: Can you maybe clarify?

Derek: Do you like boys in a way that you would like to-

Stiles: Okay! Okay! I get it. I don’t know, I’ve never even actually done it with a girl, so 

Derek: Maybe that’s the reason why

Stiles: I don’t know Derek! Okay? Don’t worry! When I figure it out, you’d be the first one to know

Derek: *whispers* I better be

Stiles: What?

Derek: Nothing, next question?

Stiles: Are you purposely trying to irritate me so we’d stop playing?

Derek: Is it working?

Stiles: No! Never. I will see this game through and I will beat you

Derek: I thought that wasn’t the purpose of the game?

Stiles: Well it just changed. I will wipe that smirk off that pretty face of yours

Derek: *smirking* I would enjoy seeing you try

Stiles: Enough small talk. Let’s get to the good stuff

Derek: Okay, bring it

Stiles: So, Mr. Derek Hale, who was the first guy you’ve ever slept with?

Derek: What makes you think I’ve done it with a guy?

Stiles: Nothing, I’m just hitting two birds with one stone. If you’ve never done it, then the answer’s a pretty simple no one. But if you have, then..

Derek: Smart move

Stiles: So?

Derek: Jackson

Stiles: *looking behind him* Who are you talking to? Jackson’s not here

Derek: Jackson is the name of the first guy I’ve slept with

Stiles: You mean..

Derek: No follow ups

Stiles: Wha- Who? Whaaat? *stares off into space*

Derek: Stiles

Stiles: ..

Derek: Stiles!

Stiles: ..

Derek: Are you having a stroke?

Stiles: ..

Derek: Do you smell toast?

Stiles: No Derek! I do however, smell something fishy. When exactly did this happen? Are we even referring to the same Jackson? And better yet, why? Why him? 

Derek: Again, I will just leave it to your imagination

Stiles: I so do not want to imagine you and Jackson together

Derek: Jealous?

Stiles: You wish Hale

Derek: Maybe I do

Stiles: What does that mean? 

Derek: ..

Stiles: Are you flirting with me?

Derek: Is that your 4th question?

Stiles: I’m starting to hate this game. Loathe, detest, abhor

Derek: When you’re done reciting the thesaurus, maybe we can continue with the game?

Stiles: What’s the use of knowing this stuff when I can’t even put it in context?

Derek: Isn’t that where the fun lies?

Stiles: Maybe for you Mr. Cryptic-I-don’t-bother-explaining-myself-coz-I’m-the-Alpha 

Derek: Moving on, my 3rd question is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any questions you'd like for them to ask each other? Let me know in the comments, again, thank you for reading!


End file.
